


Es solo un sueño

by Sourwolf30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Derek, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf30/pseuds/Sourwolf30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola, es mi primera vez que publico un Sterek,y mas aun mi primera vez en un fandom, así que por favor no me maten jaja<br/>hice este corto, en un momento de poca lucidez así que puede que sea extraño.<br/>Acepto criticas y sugerencias. No tengo beta así que puede que haya algunos errores.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Es solo un sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primera vez que publico un Sterek,y mas aun mi primera vez en un fandom, así que por favor no me maten jaja  
> hice este corto, en un momento de poca lucidez así que puede que sea extraño.  
> Acepto criticas y sugerencias. No tengo beta así que puede que haya algunos errores.

_Es solo un sueño_

 

El sol entraba lentamente por mi ventana y una respiración caliente y calmada se posaba en mi hombro.

Derek al fin se había acostumbrado a dormir conmigo, y aunque al principio era algo reacio, al final logre convencerlo. 

Me gustaba aquellos momentos en los que lograba ver a Derek, tranquilo sin preocupaciones, a veces veíamos películas o solo se sentaba a mirarme fijamente mientras estaba en la computadora, y aunque siempre le decía que parecía un asesino serial con aquella mirada, me encantaba estar con el.

-Estas pensando demasiado- dijo un Derek sonriente aun sin abrir los ojos, mientras me pegaba mas a su cuerpo.

El calor que desprendía, me hacia sentir feliz, en casa.

-Buenos días lobo amargado, hay que bajar a desayunar- decía mientras trataba de sacarme de encima los abrazos que me tenían atrapado a la cama.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente a mi cintura, para empezar a hacer pequeños círculos, sus manos me quemaban, me sentía amado.

-Quien diría que eres muy flojo en la mañana Derek- dije con tono burlón, mientras me volvía a recostar sobre el.

Aquellos ojos hipnótico me analizaban, mientras desprendían esa aura de cariño, que sabia perfectamente que solo era para mi.

-Solo por ti mi pequeño duende- Dijo posando un suave beso en mi frente, lleno de amor, por lo que mi rostro agarro un ligero tono rosado.

-Te quiero, Derek- dije con ganas de llorar de felicidad, tenia todo lo que quería, un novio al que amaba, mi padre sano y feliz, mis amigos a salvo y nada me lo quitara.

-Yo también te quiero, _Stiles._

 

 _*_ _*                     *_

 

 

Como si hubiera vuelto a salir de nuevo de aquella tina de hielo tras lo de jennifer, el aire entro violentamente a mis pulmones ahogándome.

 _-¿Tuviste un lindo sueño Stiles?_ \- dijo aquella voz susurrante

-¿Por que no me dejas en paz? ¿¡QUE QUIERES?!- grite mientras mis lagrimas inundaban mi vista y el dolor en mi pierna se volvía a ser presente.

Todo había sido una mentira, yo no tenia nada, y lo iba a perder todo, a Scott, a mi padre, mis amigos, ...a Derek.

_-Te queremos a ti, Stiles._


End file.
